


Magenta Feelings

by ellerkay



Series: Magenta Feelings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergent, Embedded Images, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Hand Jobs, Humor, Incest, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Sam and Dean let their doppelgangers stay with them in the bunker. After a rough start, they begin to form a friendship. But as it turns out, the fancy boys are interested in more.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/HunterCorp Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/HunterCorp Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, HunterCorp Dean Winchester/HunterCorp Sam Winchester
Series: Magenta Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160096
Comments: 19
Kudos: 76
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Magenta Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Reverse Bang on LJ, with art by the ridiculously talented cassiopeia7. Your art is incredible and you are a joy to work with, my dear. Everyone please leave some love on her [art masterpost](https://cassiopeia7.livejournal.com/629180.html).
> 
> Huge thanks as well to my beta, the amazing [EnInkahootz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz)! Your comments and suggestions were incredibly helpful.
> 
> The rather non-sequitur title for this fic is taken from "I Want You" by Savage Garden, the song that was playing when the Fancy!chesters first appeared on the show.

[](https://i.imgur.com/tyI44HL.png)  


It wasn’t until the second day that the trouble started.

Being around the other Winchesters (whom Dean had dubbed “the fancy boys”) was weird from the first instant; how could it not be? It was clearly surreal for them, too. But everyone managed to be pretty polite until the other Winchesters showed up for breakfast.

“How do you like your eggs, uh, Sam?” Sam asked. He was in charge of eggs while Dean handled toast and kept an eye on the bacon, which only he was eating. The other Dean had agreed with the Sams that it was too fattening. Dean had looked at his double as though he’d been betrayed.

“Egg whites, scrambled, please,” the other Sam said. “And I’d prefer it if you would call me Samuel.”

Sam’s eyes widened slightly, but he only nodded. Apparently, though, this was too much for Dean. He looked up from the bacon pan and whirled around.

“What?” he said incredulously. “Fuck, do _you_ like to be called Deanna?” He stared accusingly at his doppelganger.

“Actually, I usually go by Dee,” said the other Dean – Dee – cheerfully.

“Ew! What?” Dean said.

“It was his nickname at our preparatory school,” Samuel put in.

Dean blinked a couple times and turned back to the stove, muttering under his breath as he started transferring the cooked bacon to a plate. Sam caught something about “these preppie fucks.”

“Samuel sounds kind of weird to us because we knew our grandfather, who went by Samuel,” Sam said, attempting to smooth things over as he dished out Samuel’s eggs. He joined the other Winchesters at the table.

“Our grandfather Samuel died years before we were born,” Samuel said.

“Oh, so did ours,” Dean said, setting down plates of toast and bacon a little too hard before sitting next to Sam. “Then a demon brought him back to life; then he betrayed us, got infected by a mind-control worm, and Sammy had to kill him.”

Dee was staring, mouth slightly agape. “Whoa. Really?”

“Yup.” Dean picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. Dee watched the motion of his hands.

“I don’t think we should discuss such things at breakfast,” Samuel said primly. “It seems like a bad start to the day and might interfere with our digestion.”

Sam and Dean blinked at him.

“Uh, sorry, I guess,” Dean said finally.

Samuel smiled and waved dismissively. “It’s no matter.”

Dee’s eyes were glued to the plate of bacon. “You know, that actually smells really good.”

“Dee,” Samuel hissed. “Your diet.”

Dee was already reaching out. “One piece won’t hurt,” he said.

“Atta boy,” Dean said approvingly, finally feeling a modicum of kinship with Dee. “About time.”

Dee smiled hugely at him. He bit into the bacon and his face melted into an expression of ecstasy.

“Oh my god,” he moaned. “This is amazing.”

“Yeah it is,” Dean said, grinning.

Sam and Samuel sniffed disapprovingly at the same time, looked up, and locked eyes. Samuel smiled again. Sam attempted to smile back and quickly busied himself with his breakfast.

***

Scrolling through the news that morning, Sam found clear signs of a haunting just a few hours’ drive from the bunker. With a little research he was pretty sure he knew whose ghost was to blame. He found himself smiling slightly in something like relief. A simple salt-and-burn sounded almost like a vacation compared to what they’d been dealing with lately.

He told Dean, who nodded at him from across the library table. “I’ll get packed,” he said, rising.

Samuel and Dee, who had been sitting in the armchairs behind Dean, glanced at each other and stood up as well.

“We’ll get packed, too,” Dee said. Dean turned to them, frowning.

“What?” he demanded.

“He means, we’ll get ready,” Samuel amended. “We don’t have anything but the clothes on our backs, of course.” He gave a strained smile.

“No, I meant ‘what’ like ‘what makes you think you’re coming with us?’” Dean said.

The fancy boys looked crestfallen.

“Look, it’s an easy case,” Dean said. “Two-man job.”

Samuel raised a finger in the air. “’You never know when a simple case might turn tricky, or deadly,’” he said, sounding as though he was reciting. “‘If it is available, always bring back-up.’”

Dean stared at him.

Samuel’s brow furrowed. “It’s from our employee handbook,” he said.

Dean grimaced and glanced at Sam, who shrugged.

“Cases do have a way of going sideways on us sometimes,” Sam said.

Dean sighed loudly. “Fine,” he said. “You can come.”

Samuel and Dee brightened immediately.

“I’ll get snacks,” Dee said, setting off towards the kitchen.

“I’ll work on a road trip playlist,” Samuel said, sitting back down and pulling out his phone.

Dean and Sam headed down the hall to their rooms to pack.

“I’m going to murder them,” Dean muttered.

“They could probably do with a hunt,” Sam said. “Even an easy one. It’ll be good for all of us.”

“Well, Samuel is _not_ picking the music.”

Sam considered this for a moment. “I mean…any variety, ever, in the music we listen to might actually be a nice change of – ”

“Shotgun and backseat shut their cakeholes, Sammy. I mean it.”

***

It turned out to be a non-issue. When the four Winchesters went to the bunker’s garage to pile into the Impala, they found that the fancy boys’ car had somehow made it there, too.

“Sweetie-pie!” Dee practically sang, running over to the mint green Fiat and caressing her hood. “I missed you!”

“ _‘Sweetie-pie’_?!” Dean said to Sam in disbelief, sotto voce.

“Dean, you call your car ‘baby.’ I don’t think you have a leg to stand on, here.”

“Shut up. She’s a lady. That’s a…” Dean gestured at it, glaring. “A clown car! And look how small it is!”

“They seem pretty attached to it,” Sam said. Samuel and Dee were walking around the car, examining it with big, bright smiles on their faces.

“I can’t believe she made it through the rift,” Dee said, delighted.

“And it has some of our things,” Samuel said. “Thank goodness. I was truly dreading having to wear their – ” He glanced over at Sam and Dean and stopped talking. He gave them an awkward smile and a little wave.

Dean scowled. “Can we get on the road, already?”

***

“We’re staying here?” Samuel said, nose wrinkled, as Dean handed him his motel room key card. He emphasized the word “here,” his disdain obvious.

“Yeah, that’s why I said I was going to check us in,” Dean snapped.

“I thought you were joking.”

“It’s not so bad,” Sam assured him. “Just – take the bedspreads off the beds before you lie down.”

Samuel looked horrified. “What? Why?”

“It’ll be fine, little brother,” Dee said, clapping Samuel on the shoulder. “We’re roughing it! It was like this for awhile after Mom died, when Dad was still building up the business. You were too young to remember. But we got by.”

Samuel sniffed and didn’t reply, tapping the key card against the lock to his and Dee’s room and flouncing inside.

Later, at the diner they’d gone to for supper, he had more to say.

“How do you live this way?” he demanded, poking at the wilted lettuce and sad, pale tomato that comprised his salad.

“I told you salad was a bad bet in a place like this,” Sam said. “Sometimes you can find decent food on the road, but sometimes you’ve just got to make do.” He lifted his burger to his mouth. Dean was already several large bites into his. Dee had opted for an omelet with veggies – and cheese, despite the look Samuel had shot him. He’d examined the cutlery carefully before using it but hadn’t said anything aloud about the food or diner.

Samuel brought a forkful of salad delicately to his mouth, making a face as he chewed. After a few bites he put his fork down and pushed the plate away.

“That is certainly not organic,” he said.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You want a few of my fries?” he offered, far more magnanimously than he thought Samuel deserved. “You should really eat before the job.”

Samuel gave the fries the side-eye and shook his head.

“Thank you, but there are healthier snacks in our car,” he said. “I’ll eat those.”

Dee eventually convinced Samuel to have some of his omelet. Samuel’s lip curled as he attempted to use his fork to shove bits of melted cheese onto his brother’s part of the eggs.

Dean had pulled out his cell and was typing busily. Sam’s phone beeped. He looked down to see a text from Dean which read, _How did these two survive long enough to hunt ANYTHING?!_

Sam shot Dean a warning look and went back to his burger.

***

A few miles away from the cemetery, it became very clear that the Impala had a flat tire. It was agreed that Samuel and Dee would go on ahead and Sam and Dean would meet them there shortly.

There followed half an hour of Dean cursing in increasingly creative ways and stupidly (Sam thought) refusing Sam’s help. Finally, the spare was on and they were ready to go.

The Winchesters parked and walked towards the lights they could see bobbing in the distance.

“That doesn’t look like a fire,” Dean grumbled. “Did they really not finish digging yet?”

“Are those flashlights?” Sam asked, frowning in puzzlement. Something about them didn’t look quite right.

As they approached Samuel and Dee, Sam and Dean’s jaws dropped. The fancy boys were in HazMat suits, their faces lit with lights inside the head coverings. Dee was piling bones into a biohazard bag while Samuel stood by with a bottle of bleach.

Sam and Dean stood clutching the gas, salt, and lighter. They stared at the other Winchesters. After a moment, Dee glanced around and spotted them. He grinned and waved at them.

“Hey!” he said. “Almost done!”

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean growled.

“Dee, get this – it looks like the skull’s drinking the Clorox,” Samuel said, chuckling. He’d started pouring bleach into the bag his brother held open. Dee peered in and laughed.

“I didn’t even realize its mouth was open like that,” he said.

“Excuse me!” Dean said. “I said, what in the _hell_ are you two doing?!”

Samuel and Dee looked at him, surprised.

“Disposing of the remains,” Samuel replied.

Sam raised his gas can. “Normally we, uh, salt and burn,” he said weakly.

“Oh, wow, that brings me back,” Dee said. “We used to do that in the early days.”

“Then Dad realized that it was a purification ritual and that bleach is a modern-day cleanser and purifier,” Samuel explained. “I assure you, this method is just as effective and much faster.” He frowned. “Where is your protective gear? How do you stay pristine?”

“We don’t,” Dean snarled. “Some of us aren’t afraid of getting a little dirty.”

Samuel sniffed. “Well, I suppose that’s one explanation for your wardrobes,” he said. “You don’t have to dress like that _all_ the time, though.”

Sam reflexively put a hand on Dean’s forearm. Dean pulled away and whirled around, feeling about one thousand percent done with the situation.

“Fine,” he said. “We’re going back to the motel. You two obviously have this covered. Come on, Sammy.”

“Wait,” Dee called, sounding a little worried. “You never know when a simple case might turn tricky, or deadly – ”

Sam saw the tightness in Dean’s retreating back and decided that getting Dean out of Samuel and Dee’s proximity was probably a good idea.

“We’ll wait for you in the car,” he said. “You have my number if something happens.”

***

Nothing did. Dean agreed to stay in the car while their doppelgangers finished the job but peeled out the second he saw them returning safely to their Fiat. He went straight to bed when he and Sam got back to the motel, too irritated even to stay up and see what was on HBO.

The next day, Sam texted Samuel from their room and suggested they do breakfast separately. He proposed McDonald’s drive-through to Dean. The junk food and time apart from the other two seemed to do Dean good. He was singing along to Led Zeppelin by the time they got back to the bunker early in the afternoon. Sam breathed a little easier.

Then Samuel and Dee got back, and everything went to hell again.

“So much time in the car,” Samuel said, stretching. “I need a workout.” He looked at Sam and Dean. “I assume you have a CrossFit gym here?”

Dean blanched. “Dude, this place was built in the fifties. They didn’t have fucking CrossFit.”

“Oh, that’s all right,” Dee said, putting a hand on Samuel’s back. “We can make do with a couple Peloton bikes.”

Sam and Dean stared at them.

“Surely you have Peloton bikes,” Samuel said. “They’re the easiest things in the world to install.”

“Sorry, no,” Sam said quickly. Dean’s face was turning an alarming shade of purple. “We have a gym – it’s kind of old-fashioned, but you can get a workout.”

Samuel sighed. “I suppose that and a sauna will have to do,” he said.

Dean stood up so fast he knocked his chair back. “We don’t have a goddamn sauna,” he said. “This isn’t fucking Club Med. We have a _very_ nice shower – better than Sammy and I ever used to have on the regular, by the way, not that you would know jack shit about what that’s like – anyway, maybe this place isn’t up to your crazy standards, but we actually kind of like it, and no one’s forcing you to stay here. So, if it’s not good enough, you can find somewhere else to live, fancy boys.”

He stormed out of the room. Sam looked apologetically at Samuel and Dee, who looked shocked.

“I think he’s just tired from the hunt,” Sam said. “I’d better go check on him. Feel free to use the gym and the shower, if you want.”

“‘Fancy boys’?” Sam heard Dee repeat in a hurt tone as he hurried after Dean. Sam winced, wishing Dean had kept that particular moniker to himself.

***

Dean brushed off Sam’s offer to talk. Sam didn’t press him, sensing that Dean needed some time alone to cool off.

Dean paced his room for a few minutes, muttering to himself. He thought of taking a drive and immediately rejected the idea; he’d just been driving, for fuck’s sake. Finally, he threw himself down on his bed and angry-watched the goriest _All Saint’s Day_ movie.

When it was done, he felt calmer and decided that a nice shower would relax him further. He changed into the dead guy robe and headed towards the bathroom.

He was distracted as he approached the closed door, thinking about how _he_ could appreciate the shower even if _they_ couldn’t. Consequently, he didn’t even notice the sound of running water until he’d opened the door and taken a step inside.

And froze. Because apparently, Samuel and Dee could appreciate the shower. They could _really_ appreciate it, if the ecstatic look on Samuel’s face was any indication. Except, Dean suspected that this expression had less to do with superb water pressure and more to do with whatever Dee was doing with his tongue as he knelt before his brother, deep-throating Samuel’s cock.

Dean couldn’t stop staring. It was way too weird. Samuel’s anti-possession tattoo was on the wrong side and Dee had a line of runes or sigils running down his spine, but other than that, they looked exactly like Sam and Dean. Samuel’s hair was finally out of its man-bun and without gel, Dee’s was indistinguishable from Dean’s.

Samuel’s breath was coming in fast pants now, his face screwing up in a way that was all too familiar to Dean. He made a whining, needy sound. Dean had only ever been able to coax that sort of noise from Sam once or twice when he’d gotten him in deep subspace. Dean watched as someone with his brother’s identical O-face who was most definitely _not_ his brother came with a cry.

And then he watched that person’s eyes open. Samuel immediately caught sight of Dean and looked surprised.

“Dean – ” he said, but Dean had suddenly regained the power of movement. He used it to flee the bathroom as fast as he could without actually breaking into a run.

***

Sam had holed up in his room for the afternoon, ready for a break from the tension with the other Winchesters and from Dean’s anger. He was sitting on his bed, legs outstretched, reading a trashy thriller. He’d just gotten to the good part when Dean burst into his room without knocking.

Sam put his book down with a sigh. “Dean, remember that discussion we had about respecting each other’s privacy and alone time?”

“Dude, they’re sleeping together!” Dean said urgently, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sam blinked at him. “Did you seriously bust in here to tell me about the latest developments on _Dr. Sexy_?”

“No!” Dean practically shouted. “Not them! The _fancy boys_. I just walked in on them in the bathroom – they seem to like the shower just fine, by the way – and Dee was blowing Samuel.”

Sam gave him a blasé look. “All right, well, I guess we’ve finally found something we’ve got in common with them.”

Dean looked aghast. “Yeah, but – dude, we wouldn’t do it where we could get _caught_.”

“Sure,” Sam agreed, sounding amused. “Except for all those times at Bobby’s, and when the other hunters were staying here they could’ve overheard, and – ”

“I’m just saying,” Dean interrupted, glaring at Sam, “they could have at least kept it to their rooms. I mean, they’re guests here, for fuck’s sake.” He turned his glare at the door, as if the expression could pass through it, down the hall, and into the bathroom to inform Dee and Samuel of his disapproval. “Ridiculous, entitled guests who are basically pricks.”

“They can be…a lot,” Sam agreed. “But – come on, Dean. We’ve got to cut them some slack. They just lost their dad and their entire universe.”

““Yeah – and about that,” Dean said, jumping eagerly onto this new source of aggravation, “why the fuck do they never say anything about that?! They seem like they don’t give a crap! Their whole world is gone and they act like it’s just really inconvenient that they don’t have a plane and five-star hotels anymore.”

Sam shrugged, sighing. “Yeah, it’s weird. But there must be a reason.”

Dean abruptly plopped down on the edge of Sam’s bed, as though he’d run out of steam. “It’s not that they seem like bad guys,” he muttered. “Annoying as fuck sometimes, but…anyway, it’s not really their fault.” He fell silent for a moment, then heaved a sigh. “You know what I can’t stop thinking about?”

“What?”

“That thing they said when they first got here. That their Dad _spoils_ them.” Dean looked at Sam, his expression so sad it wrenched Sam’s heart. “I just…It would’ve been nice to be spoiled – like, one time, maybe – in my entire fucking childhood.”

Sam moved then, crawling across the bed until he knelt behind Dean. He wrapped his arms around his brother. Dean gripped Sam’s forearms silently.

“I know,” Sam said, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s neck. He heard Dean’s quiet exhale and felt Dean’s shoulders drop as some of the tension left him. “You deserved better. You deserved a real childhood.”

“So did you,” Dean said immediately.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “But at least I had you to make things a little easier on me. I’ll always be grateful to you for that.” He kissed Dean’s neck again, his jaw; Dean turned his head towards him and Sam kissed his lips for a long moment. As he did, he slipped his hand into Dean’s robe, enjoying the warmth of Dean’s skin and the way Dean’s breath caught at his touch.

“Lie back,” Sam said in a low voice. Dean obeyed silently, which surprised Sam slightly. He’d been half-expecting Dean to say “you don’t have to thank me,” or maybe quipping “is this how you’re going to show your gratitude?”

But Dean just scooted back on the bed and lay down. He let Sam take the lead; let him untie the robe belt and expose his naked torso, kiss his way down it. Dean made soft gasps and little pleasure sounds as Sam licked and sucked him, but he didn’t say a word. Sam drew it out as long as he could – not teasing, but wanting to take his time. Dean relaxed by degrees under Sam’s hands and mouth. When he finally came, it was with a low groan. He gave Sam a dopey grin when Sam raised his head.

They ended up spending the night in Dean’s room, only moving so they could watch his TV. Sam ventured out briefly to get them sandwiches and beers. He was relieved not to run into the other Winchesters. It was probably good for all four of them to get some breathing room.

***

Sam and Dean slept in late the next morning and Dean woke up in a better mood. Samuel and Dee had left a note on the kitchen table saying they were out for a run. Dean snorted derisively at this, but he wasn’t actually angry anymore. After breakfast he opened up his laptop and contentedly settled in with it. Sam was pleased to see he wasn’t retreating to his room again, even though their doppelgangers could arrive back at the bunker anytime. Sam elected to go to his room, intending to finish the novel Dean had interrupted the previous day.

But it was not to be.

“Knock knock,” Samuel said, standing in the doorway and ignoring the fact that he could have actually knocked on Sam’s open door.

Sam sighed internally and closed his book, keeping his finger in it in hopes that this was going to be a short conversation.

“Hey, Samuel,” he said. “How’s it going?”

Samuel smiled and nodded but didn’t say anything. He started playing with the pile of change on Sam’s dresser. There was a long moment of silence and Sam was just drawing breath to break it when Samuel spoke.

“Your brother caught us in a…compromising position yesterday,” he said, keeping his eyes on the change. “I thought it was only appropriate that I apologize to you both. We should have been more discreet, perhaps, but we were so sure that you two also…” He trailed off and began stacking the coins into little piles.

Sam huffed a little laugh. “It’s okay. Uh – we do. But you might not want to tell Dean I told you that,” he added hastily, wishing he’d thought to check with Dean before exposing that particular secret. Dean didn’t have anything like the guilt complex he used to have about them, but Sam wasn’t sure how he’d feel about these two knowing, even if they were in _exactly_ the same situation.

“Oh!” Samuel finally looked up, smiling slightly. “I’m relieved to hear it. I was afraid we had horrified him. I thought perhaps you were going to make us leave.” His face grew more serious again. “He…seemed angry yesterday. Even before the shower incident.”

“He has kind of a short fuse sometimes,” Sam said. “We’re still getting used to this living situation. But I think he’s okay. And we’re not going to make you leave.”

Samuel looked relieved. “Good. Good.” He fell silent again but made no move to exit the room. Sam tried to think of something to say, but once again, Samuel beat him to it.

“When is your birthday?” he asked abruptly.

Sam frowned. “May 2nd.”

“What year?”

Sam’s frowned deepened. “1982. Why, what’s yours?”

Samuel looked, oddly, disappointed. “Oh. It’s the same. I thought perhaps you were…older.” Sam’s eyebrows flew up and Samuel quickly raised his hands. “Not that you look older! No, no, you’re very attractive.” Sam tried to figure out how to parse that, but Samuel was still talking. “I just meant – you and your brother seem...quite experienced.” He stared into the middle distance, looking lost. “Dee and I have traveled all over the world. We’ve been to museums and concerts and theaters everywhere. We attended the finest schools. And yet, somehow, in your flannel shirts and Wal-Mart jeans, you seem far more worldly than we could ever hope to be.”

He looked at Sam. Sam tried desperately to formulate a response.

“Look, Samuel – ”

“Might we talk privately?” Samuel interrupted. He gave a faltering smile. “Sam to Sam?”

Sam gave him a little smile in return and put his book down on the bedside table.

“Sure,” he said. “Close the door.”

***

Dean was scrolling through a classic car maintenance subreddit when Dee came into the map room with a couple of beers. He held one out to Dean with a hopeful expression.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Beers before noon?” he said, faux-shocked as he accepted it. “Looks like I’m a bad influence on you.”

Dee laughed, a little too quickly and loudly. “Yeah, well, I don’t mind,” he said. “Uh, are you busy?”

“Not really,” Dean said, shutting his laptop. “What’s up?”

Dee sat opposite him, lowering himself slowly into the seat like he thought Dean was going to tell him not to sit down. When Dean didn’t say anything, he looked relieved.

“Look, uh, about yesterday – ” he began.

“It’s fine,” Dean cut in. “You two just kind of surprised me when I was already in a bad mood. It’s not like – ” He cleared his throat. “It’s not like me and Sam are strangers to, uh…shower activities.”

Dee looked surprised. “Oh, I wasn’t talking about that,” he said. “I thought you two must be together the same way we are. I mean, look at Sams, am I right? And is there anything you love more than him? I don’t love anything more than Samuel.”

He took a sip of his beer while Dean tried to work out how he felt about the pluralizing of “Sam” in that last sentence and what it implied about what Dee saw when he looked at Sam, but Dee had already gone on.

“I meant about the gym thing,” Dee said. “And, you know, the sauna, and the motel, and the diner…Samuel doesn’t remember how it used to be. Not really. HunterCorp was already getting off the ground by the time he was five. Took awhile longer to get really successful, but we were already living in a house, not a motel. He’s just – still getting used to a different world.”

Dean gave him a nod. “Yeah, I guess I can see how that would be pretty weird.”

“I’m sure he’ll apologize himself, later. But in the meantime, I was wondering if maybe we could talk.” He leaned forward, making ducky lips and gesturing between the two of them. “You know – Dean to Dean.”

Dean gave him the side-eye as he took a swig of beer. “I mean, I guess, if you promise to never say that again,” he replied. “I’m not really a heart-to-heart kind of guy, but…what did you want to talk about?”

***

Samuel sat facing Sam, crossed-legged at the end of Sam’s bed. He played with the end of his scarf. Sam waited patiently for him to speak.

“I suppose,” Samuel said at last, “that Dee and I aren’t handling the destruction of our world very well.”

“You two seem like you’re doing okay,” Sam said.

Samuel gave him a tight smile. “Dee puts on a brave front,” he said.

“So does Dean.”

“I think perhaps Dee’s adapting better than I am – or trying to, at any rate. I think my brother would like to _be_ your Dean.” Samuel sighed. “I…find myself struggling. Your lives are so different from ours. It throws our loss into sharp relief.” He rubbed his mouth. “I can’t stop thinking about Dad. Is he dead? Is he somewhere else in this world? How could we find him if he was? I feel lost without him. He always guided us; told us what to do and how to do it.”

Sam nodded sympathetically. “It was that way with our dad, too. I rebelled against it a lot, but after he died, I suddenly missed it. I found myself wanting to do what I thought he’d want me to do.”

Samuel was staring at him, mouth slightly open.

“You… _rebelled_?” Samuel sounded scandalized.

“I wanted to go to college,” Sam replied. “And I didn’t want to hunt. Dad wasn’t happy about it.”

“What did you do?!”

“I managed to get a scholarship to Stanford. And then…” Sam shrugged. “I left.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

Samuel looked dazed. “It never even occurred to me to rebel,” he murmured. “Of course, I attended college. In Boston. Well, the Boston area.”

Sam sighed internally, knowing what was coming and deciding to let Samuel have it. “Where did you go?”

“Oh, Harvard,” Samuel said, with an air of casual smugness that Sam thought was maybe pumped into the vents at Harvard. After a second, he deflated. “Well. So, I had no reason to rebel. I had schooling and lived in the lap of luxury. Why would I want to leave?” He looked at Sam with unnerving intensity; he looked almost beseeching, Sam thought, as though he wanted Sam to convince him that there was something in his old life not to miss.

“You never minded hunting?” Sam asked, curious as much as he was trying to help.

“Oh, no,” Samuel laughed, flapping his hand in a dismissive gesture. “What’s to mind about that? It’s no worse than any job.”

Sam blinked. “Really?”

***

“You really don’t want to know,” Dean said.

“No, I do!” Dee said eagerly. “I want to hear about your life. It’s so different from mine! It’s wild!”

Dean groaned.

“Please? Just give me the short version,” Dee wheedled.

“Dude, even the short version is three hours long and you’ll have nightmares.”

“What about the _really_ short version?”

Dean heaved a sigh and set down his beer. “All right – you asked for it.” He looked Dee dead in the eye. “I’ve been hunting ever since I was a kid. We grew up on the road, and I took care of Sammy whenever Dad was off on a case. I never finished high school. I’ve died so many times I’ve lost track, and that’s not counting the hundreds of times Sam saw it that I don’t remember. I’ve been to Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. We saved the world from a bunch of different apocalypses. In between that, monsters are constantly up our ass. I was a demon myself for a while, kind of. I had a weird thing with God’s sister. Oh, and last year an angel possessed me.”

Dee looked like he’d been hit by a truck. “Is that everything?”

Dean laughed. “That’s barely the highlights.”

Dee slumped back in his chair and took a morose sip of his beer. “This is so unfair,” he muttered. “Dad won’t – wouldn’t even let us fight a demon.”

Dean half-choked on his own mouthful of beer. “ _Let_ you?!” he spluttered.

“He always sends a big team, but he never lets us go along,” Dee said. “And do you know that the other night at the cemetery was me and Samuel’s first hunt alone? Dad always makes us take at least two people as backup, even on simple cases. Bobby, Ellen, Rufus, Jody…Oh, and of course, Jo and Charlie and Donna get to go along on the demon hunts, even though we don’t.” He shook his head. “It’s not like _they’re_ older and more experienced than we are!”

Dean found, to his horror, that the expression on his doppelganger’s face was rapidly approaching a pout. He was seized with an overwhelming urge to get rid of it immediately.

“Listen,” he said, “I don’t know what your dad’s deal is, but you should not be envying my life. All those people you just mentioned? In my world, most of them are dead. Fighting demons freaking sucks. And you did hear the part about how I’ve died a fuckton of times, right?”

“Yes.” Dee played with the neck of his beer bottle. “Still. It would’ve been nice to be trusted the way your dad trusted you. And now, you can do whatever you want, whenever you want.”

“Well, I guess the one upside of losing your universe and being stuck in our crappy life is that now, you can too. Right?”

Dee met Dean’s eyes. He looked lost. “Yeah,” he said softly. “But I don’t think I know how.”

***

“Why,” Samuel demanded, “are you still hunting?”

Sam half-smiled. Samuel had described their typical hunt, which had sounded to Sam like what his father would have called “coddling” once Sam was out of middle school. Then Samuel had demanded to know what the life was like from Sam’s perspective. Sam had done his best, which had necessarily included some of the darker aspects of his history.

“It’s what we do,” Sam said finally. “It’s tough. Sometimes nightmarish. But we help people. We’re good at it.” He shrugged. “At this point, it just feels right.”

Samuel bit his lip. He looked like he was trying not to cry. “It _all_ sounds like a nightmare,” he said. “This world, it’s…” He looked down, shaking his head.

“It can be bad,” Sam agreed. “But there’s still good things in it, too. And I’ve got Dean. Just like you’ve got Dee.”

Samuel looked up, eyes bright with tears and hope. “And now, we all have each other,” he said.

Sam huffed a little laugh, smiling at his doppelganger. “Yeah,” he said. He wasn’t exactly sure what that would end up looking like, but Samuel wasn’t wrong. Sam couldn’t help but feel a certain connection with Samuel and Dee.

Samuel beamed at him, then suddenly launched himself at Sam. He pulled Sam into a tight hug. Sam froze for an instant in surprise, then relaxed and hugged Samuel back. It was a little awkward, but nice, Sam thought. Samuel was a good hugger.

It was a little weird that Samuel’s lips brushed Sam’s cheek as he pulled away, but Sam remembered how much time the fancy boys had spent traveling and decided it was probably a habit from other countries.

***

Dean had brought Dee to the kitchen to get them more drinks, declaring this a “multi-beer” problem. He put the opened bottle onto the kitchen table in front of Dee and sat down opposite him.

“Look, when our old man died, I didn’t know what to do with myself either, okay?” Dean said. “But I figured it out. We always figure it out.”

“But things kept happening,” Dee said. “You seem to be fighting all the time. Not to mention all the other people you’ve lost. How do you keep going?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Dean said confidently. “I figured that shit out in high school.” He grinned. “My friend, let me tell you about the Dean Winchester Three Bs.” He counted them out on his fingers. “Booze, burgers, and babes.”

Dee blinked at him.

“I try not to drink, y’know, _too_ much,” he said cautiously. “Me and Samuel have shared women, sometimes, but – and burgers? The cholesterol…”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, first of all, almost everything you just said is ridiculous. But anyway, it doesn’t matter because they’re more like categories, all right? First, booze – you gotta have something to help you relax and maybe numb the pain for awhile if you really can’t cope. I like beer and whiskey, but it could be weed, or – I dunno, I guess even exercise, if you want.” He grimaced.

Dee had brightened considerably at this explanation. “Should I be writing this down?”

“It’s three Bs, Dee. I think you got it.”

Dee sat back a little but nodded.

“Okay, second, burgers. Doesn’t have to be burgers. Could be pie. Or any other food. Or anything you enjoy, really. Good music. Stupid movies or TV shows that make you laugh.” He pulled a face. “Books, if you’re a nerd.”

Dee sat up a little straighter again. “I love listening to a good podcast in the car,” he said. He looked suddenly panicked. “Do you have podcasts here?”

Dean fought the instinct to make another face, because this was progress. “Sure,” he said, forcing cheerfulness into his tone. “I don’t know if we have the same ones, but there are a _lot_ of them. And like a hundred new ones every week. There’s gotta be some out there you’d like.” Dee beamed. “Right, so burgers just means anything that can make you happy for a little while. You gotta hold on to that shit.”

Dee nodded, face bright.

“Third, babes.” Dean paused for a moment. “Look, like I said, I came up with this in high school, and I wasn’t really – uh, admitting or whatever that I liked guys, too.”

“So, babes means sex?”

“Yeah.” Dean shrugged. “I mean, not just. That’s what I thought it was at first. But it’s also…” He hesitated. “People in general. The people we save. The people we care about.” He paused and swallowed. “Sam. It always comes down to Sam, for me.”

“For me too,” Dee said quietly. “Samuel, I mean.”

Dean gave him a short nod. “But, yeah, it’s other people, too. Friends and family. The whole goddamn human race, assholes and all. We have to keep going and keep fighting for ‘em, because – who else is going to?”

He lifted his beer to take another sip, but Dee raised his suddenly in a toast.

“To the people we care about,” he said.

He was making an unnerving amount of eye contact, but Dean chuckled anyway and clinked his bottle against Dee’s.

“Yeah, to them,” he said.

***

That evening, Dean announced a movie night in the Dean-cave. He gathered them all for a screening of _Ghostbusters_ with copious amounts of beer and microwave popcorn. Samuel sipped his beer with his pinky extended, as always, but didn’t say anything about the fat content on the “movie theater-style” buttered popcorn.

The next morning, Samuel and Dee announced that they would make breakfast. Samuel presented Dean with a plate full of only slightly burned bacon with a shy, hopeful smile that made Dean feel very strange, coming from a Sam who wasn’t Sammy. He accepted it with all the graciousness he could muster before coffee (why, he wondered, hadn’t the fancy boys made the coffee first?), recognizing it as a sort of apology. With great ceremony, Samuel even broke off a third of a slice of bacon and nibbled at it with his meal. Dee ate the rest of that piece and another besides.

“Dude, you can have more,” Dean urged him. “I told you, right now it’s just whatever makes you feel better, okay?”

Dee looked shocked. “I ate almost two pieces! How much bacon can one man eat in a day?”

Dean sighed, resigned, and took a bite out of his fourth piece.

Dee’s eggs were a little too runny and there were more than a few bits of shell in them, but Sam and Dean muscled them down, promising to give him some pointers the next day.

“What’s your favorite comfort food?” Dean asked Samuel as they did the dishes.

“Kale,” Samuel replied promptly.

Dean choked on his own spit and wound up in a coughing fit. Samuel stared at him, concerned, and got him a glass of water.

“What’s wrong with kale?” Samuel asked a tad defensively, once Dean could speak again.

“Nothing,” Dean said. “Well – lots of things. But it’s not…” He shook his head. “It’s a long story.”

“You two have a lot of those,” Samuel observed.

“It’s nothing,” Dean said. “Kale. Awesome. You do you. Just don’t ask me to eat any.”

“It’s good for you,” Samuel protested.

Dean shot him a look. Samuel shut his mouth.

“Okay,” Samuel muttered. “I’ll do me and you can do you.”

The next day, Samuel took his run early, informing them at breakfast that he needed the day to shop for groceries and work on the kale side dish he was going to serve them that night.

“I will buy ground beef for burgers as well,” he said, with the air of one making a great concession. “And I will…eat one.” He turned a wide smile on Dean. “Dean, will you grill? I don’t think I have time to learn that particular art before this evening and I understand you’re very good at it.”

Dean, who had been keeping in some comments about kale with a massive effort of will, was mollified. “Sure,” he agreed.

“Why didn’t you wake me up to run?” Dee grumbled.

“You were snoring,” Samuel said, turning up his nose at his brother. But his eyes were soft. “You seemed to be sleeping deeply.” He sniffed. “I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

“I’ll run with you, Dee,” Sam volunteered.

Dee looked surprised and delighted. “Oh!” he said. “Great. Thanks.” Sam wasn’t sure how to feel at his expression. Dean looking truly happy had always drawn him in like a magnet. This wasn’t Dean, but still.

They jogged along the lake without speaking for about half an hour, finally slowing to a walk to drink some water.

“This is weird,” Sam said, smiling a little.

Dee gave him a worried frown. “It is?”

“Seeing you run, I mean,” Sam explained quickly. “Dean _hates_ running. I’m not used to seeing someone who looks almost identical to him out for a jog.”

“Oh.” Dee looked relieved. He shook his head. “Man, I can’t believe he doesn’t run. You can’t beat the endorphin high! And our dad always makes – made us.”

“Ours made sure we were in decent shape,” Sam said. “The training was mostly about fighting, although we used to do sprinting drills. He never really got into distance running. I think he hated it, himself.”

“Really?” Dee stared at Sam with wide, fascinated eyes.

Sam gave him a quizzical look. “I mean – yeah. Why?”

“Why what?”

“What makes that so interesting?”

Dee broke eye contact, glancing towards the lake and shrugging. “I dunno. I guess it’s not.” He took another quick sip of water. “I’m just interested in you. You and Dean,” he added hastily. “And it’s not just me. Samuel is, too. You two aren’t really, uh, super forthcoming with your past. So any little bit of information seems more interesting than maybe it actually should be.”

Sam took this in for a beat. “I hope you know we’re not trying to shut you out,” he said. “Dean isn’t one for opening up in general, and our history is…” He winced. “Complicated. For my part, I don’t want to dump a lot of darkness on you and Samuel when you’re already going through so much.”

“But we wanna know,” Dee insisted. “We just want to get to know you guys.”

Sam gave him a small smile. “I appreciate that,” he said. “I guess I’m not always an open book, either, but – I’ll try to do better. Tell you more. Over time.”

Dee grinned at him. Sam could feel his own smile deepening in automatic response.

“Let’s start heading back,” he said. Dee nodded in agreement. They turned and began running in the direction of the bunker.

***

That evening after dinner, all four Winchesters had settled in the library. Samuel was in an armchair, reading a book he’d picked from the Men of Letters’ shelves; Sam was in the other armchair, looking at something on his phone. Dee had borrowed Dean’s laptop and was sitting at the table. Dean set a bottle of whiskey and four glasses down on the table with a thud that made the other three look up.

“Everybody’s coping mechanisms have been way too healthy recently,” Dean announced. “It’s creeping me out. I officially pronounce this moment booze o’clock.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Dee reached out for the whiskey bottle and examined the label.

“Hey, you got the good stuff!” he said. Samuel perked up at this.

“End of the world – whoever’s world – justifies breaking out the expensive shit,” Dean said. Dee gave him the bottle. Dean cracked the seal and poured them each a generous drink, then handed the glasses around.

An hour later, they were all on their third drinks and the atmosphere had become very relaxed. Dee had pulled something up on YouTube; Dean stood behind him, watching over his shoulder as they both laughed. Samuel and Sam chatted from their respective chairs.

At least, things were relaxed until there was a lull in Sam and Samuel’s conversation. Samuel set his drink down very deliberately and rose from his seat. Flushed and bright-eyed, he rested a knee on the chair between Sam’s legs. Putting a hand on Sam’s neck, he leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips.

Silence fell over the room. Dean and Dee stared at their brothers. Samuel pulled away before a frozen Sam had time to decide how to react, but he kept his hand on Sam’s neck and stroked Sam’s jawline with his thumb.

“Was that all right?” Samuel asked.

“Uh – ” Sam started.

“Dude, what the hell was that?” Dean burst out.

“A prelude to much more, I hope,” Samuel replied.

Sam shot a round-eyed look at Dean, who was blinking in astonishment. “You want to have sex with us?” Dean demanded.

“Of course,” Dee said, sounding surprised. “You told me sex is one of the ways you stay sane when everything’s horrible.”

Dean spluttered. “I didn’t mean – ”

“Why not?” Dee said, tilting his head to one side. “Aren’t you curious?”

“No,” Dean said weakly, feeling a flush spread across his face. The truth was, he had caught himself looking at Dee a couple times and reflecting with a confusing mixture of attraction and narcissism that he and Dee really were awfully good-looking. And the thought of watching _two_ Sams was…

He looked at Sam and Samuel. Samuel hadn’t moved, although his hand was on Sam’s chest now, idly rubbing the corner of Sam’s collar between his thumb and forefinger. Sam kept glancing between Samuel and the Deans, his chest rising and falling a little faster than normal.

“Come on, you’re totally into it,” Dee said, scrutinizing Dean’s face. He stood up and grabbed Dean’s hand. “Let’s go to our room.”

Dean stayed exactly where he was. “Sammy?” he said.

Sam’s eyes moved from Dean’s face to his hand clasped in Dee’s and back again. His lips parted slightly. “I’m in if you are,” he said, voice husky.

Dean swallowed reflexively. Samuel and Dee stared at him with eager, hopeful expressions. Dean heaved a sigh and knocked back the remainder of his drink, clunking the empty glass down on the table when he was done.

“Fuck it,” he said. “Who could pass up an opportunity this weird?”

“It won’t be weird,” Dee assured him, squeezing his hand and grinning at him as he led him out of the library and down the hallway.

As the four of them piled into the room Sam and Dean had given the fancy boys, Samuel threw himself on the bed, smirking up at them. Dee tried to pull Dean towards him, but Dean twisted gently out of his grasp.

“Hold on a second,” he said firmly. “We gotta set, like, a ground rule or two.” He glanced at Dee. “Man, don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m not ready to see you do stuff with my brother.”

An expression of disappointment flickered across Dee’s face, but he nodded.

“Don’t you two share lovers?” Samuel asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Okay, first of all, don’t call them lovers,” Dean said. “And – yeah, but it’s sort of different when it’s someone who looks almost exactly like me. I’m not saying I’ll never be okay with it, but give me some time. I’m still wrapping my head around a surprise foursome with our identical twins.”

Sam put his arm around Dean’s waist and kissed his temple. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do this at all,” he murmured in Dean’s ear.

Dean shook his head. “I’m not saying that.”

“Well, surely you won’t object to watching us together,” Samuel said. His dimples flashed. “As you did in the shower the other day.”

“I didn’t _watch_ , I just happened to see – ” Dean protested, but stopped, because the fancy boys were clearly not listening. Samuel crooked a finger towards Dee, who knelt on the bed and leaned down to capture Samuel’s lips in a heated kiss.

Samuel made a needy noise and opened to his brother immediately, reaching up to clutch at Dee’s collar. One of Dee’s hands trailed down Samuel’s body to rub at his groin. Samuel moaned and arched into Dee’s touch. He slid his tongue obscenely into Dee’s mouth before pulling back.

“More,” Samuel said, tone demanding. Dee grinned and opened Samuel’s jeans one-handed. His hand disappeared from view and Samuel gave a whine of pleasure, eyes fluttering closed, hips working.

“Fuck,” Dean said dumbly. Sam had moved to stand behind him, pulling him close while they watched. He’d slipped a hand under Dean’s shirt. The brush of his fingertips against the sensitive skin of Dean’s stomach made Dean shiver.

Samuel’s eyes flew open when Dean spoke, focusing on Sam and Dean again. He grabbed Dee’s wrist.

“I want Sam to touch me,” Samuel said.

Dee chuckled and pulled his hand out of Samuel’s pants, pushing Samuel’s shirt out of the way and rubbing Samuel’s stomach in much the same way Sam was doing to Dean. Samuel’s head fell back again and he stretched in a manner which seemed designed to show off his long limbs.

“What do you say, Sam?” Dee asked. “He’s demanding, but really enthusiastic.”

Sam smiled. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck.

“Dean?” he said quietly.

Dean’s cock throbbed at the idea. He gestured weakly. “Go for it,” he said. Sam leaned in, turning Dean’s face towards his and capturing his lips in a long kiss.

“Wow,” Dee breathed as he watched, entranced.

“ _Oh_ ,” Samuel said in a low voice. He covered Dee’s hand, still on his stomach, with one of his. “We do look good together, don’t we?”

Sam couldn’t help but smile, ruining the kiss. Dean rolled his eyes at the fancy boys.

“I can’t believe you never filmed yourselves,” Dean said. “You two really seem like the type.”

“Oh, no,” Samuel said immediately. His and Dee’s eyes were wide. “We could never do that.”

“What if Dad found it?” Dee added.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances and silently agreed not to explore this further for the time being. Sam gave Dee a smile as Dee hopped up off the bed, letting Sam recline next to Samuel. Sam surveyed Samuel silently for a moment. He’d just lifted his hand when Dee spoke.

“Wait,” he said.

“Dee, I don’t want to wait,” Samuel protested.

“I know, and I wanna watch, but – ” Dee turned to Dean with pleading eyes. “We haven’t gotten to – I mean, if you want to – ”

His gaze fell to Dean’s lips and Dean felt a surge of desire at the hunger in it. _Fuck it,_ Dean thought. He grabbed Dee’s wrist and pulled him close. Dee inhaled sharply and exhaled with a moan when Dean’s lips crashed against his. He kissed Dean back eagerly, gripping the back of Dean’s neck with one hand and fisting the other in Dean’s t-shirt.

They were both breathing hard when they came apart. So were Sam and Samuel, watching them with identical expressions of desire. Samuel sat up and grabbed at Sam’s hand, pressing it to the bulge under his half-open jeans.

“Touch me,” he said.

Sam, smiling, shook his head and pulled his hand away. “Get undressed first.”

Samuel’s mouth fell open. He looked at his brother. “Dee!” he said, his voice an indignant whine.

Dee shrugged at him. He’d put his head on Dean’s shoulder while they watched; Dean had found himself allowing it, even rubbing his fingertips over Dee’s neck and in his hair. Dee’s eyes were half-lidded with pleasure. He stroked his thumb over Dean’s hip.

“Better do what he says,” Dee advised.

“Hmph,” Samuel said, somehow managing to flounce as he hopped off the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it over a chair, then seemed to notice everyone’s eyes on him. He smiled and slowed down considerably as he pushed his jeans and boxer briefs off his hips. He did a twirl when he was naked and then struck a pose, smiling. He was hard, large cock jutting out from his body as though it, too, were enjoying the attention.

“Enough,” Sam said finally. “Lie down.”

Samuel arranged himself artfully on the bed and looked up at Sam beseechingly. “Please,” he said.

Sam grinned and shook his head. “Puppy dog eyes won’t work on me,” he said. “I have the same trick.” He glanced at Dee. “You overindulge him.”

“I know, but – ” Dee gestured towards his brother. “Look at him!”

“But Sam,” Samuel whined, twining his limbs around Sam and thrusting against Sam’s thigh, “I _need_ you.” He pressed his face into Sam’s shirt, rubbing his cheek on it like a cat.

Dee and Dean gave near-identical grunts of desire, staring at Samuel’s writhing form. Sam shot them a look.

“You two are pushovers,” he said. He grabbed Samuel’s chin and kissed him forcefully, shoving his tongue into Samuel’s mouth and biting occasionally at his lips. Samuel made pleased sounds and kissed him back, but Sam didn’t let up until Samuel had stilled, going pliant against him.

“Good,” Sam said. “Lie back.” Heavy-lidded, Samuel did so silently.

“Whoa,” Dee said. “How did you do that?”

Sam spared him an amused glance but didn’t respond. He pulled off his own shirt and straddled Samuel’s thigh. He began dropping kisses on Samuel’s neck, his shoulders. Samuel squirmed impatiently.

“Sam – ” he said, twisting towards Sam, seeking friction.

Sam put a quelling hand on Samuel’s hip, holding him down. “Not yet,” he said firmly. “We’ll get there.” Samuel made a frustrated noise, but sighed and quieted when Sam pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then continued down his chest and stomach.

Dean and Dee had been mostly watching Sam and Samuel, some roaming hands over each other’s torsos notwithstanding. Now, though, Dee began mouthing at Dean’s neck with a slightly frantic air. Dean sucked in a breath and pulled Dee in for another kiss, biting back a moan as Dee knocked their hips together. Dean was achingly hard, and even that bit of cloth-covered friction sent ripples of pleasure throughout his body.

“You gonna demand to be touched, like your brother?” Dean asked in a rough voice once they came up for air.

“No,” Dee said immediately. Dean raised an eyebrow and Dee flushed a little. “I mean, not right now,” he amended. “I want to – uh – could I suck you?”

His eyes were so hopeful and anxious that Dean had to laugh. “Dude, I’m not gonna turn down a blowjob,” he said. Looking elated, Dee immediately sank to his knees and began unfastening Dean’s pants. Dean’s eyes widened at his doppelganger’s eagerness, another wave of lust hitting him.

Dee pushed Dean’s pants and underwear down, staring at Dean’s erection in awe for just long enough that Dean started to get uncomfortable. Before he could say anything, though, Dee wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and gave it an experimental tug. Dean’s breath caught and he looked down at Dee, thinking about how bizarre it was to see his own face looking back up at him and that his dick was in his hand, but not _his_ his hand.

It was close to getting too weird when Dee erased all of Dean’s thoughts by leaning forward and closing his lips around the head of Dean’s cock with a moan. He squeezed the base and tongued the slit in a way that made Dean give a startled, slightly-too-loud noise of pleasure.

Dean remembered about their brothers and looked to see Sam and Samuel watching them eagerly. At some point Sam had taken off his pants, too. Samuel was working Sam’s cock with long, slow strokes; Sam was keeping stoic, barely reacting visibly, though Dean knew him well enough to see the pleasure in the set of his jaw and the movements of his eyes. For his part, Sam was brushing his fingers against Samuel’s erection, giving Samuel the contact he craved only in the form of a teasing touch that was making him twitch and give frustrated keening sounds.

Dee was taking Dean in by slow inches. Dean found himself sliding one hand into Dee’s hair automatically, resting the other one on Dee’s shoulder to steady himself. Dee moaned again at Dean’s touch, leaning his head into Dean’s palm for a second.

“Fuck,” Dean said, gasping at the vibration. Dee made a pleased humming sound that had Dean biting his lip. He looked back at the other two. Sam wrapped his hand suddenly around Samuel’s cock, pumping it twice, quickly, and making Samuel cry out. Just as quickly, Sam released him and went back to the light, teasing touches. Samuel groaned, letting his head fall on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam honest-to-God _smirked_ ; Dean stared at him, openmouthed, until Dee reached up to gently squeeze his balls and Dean forgot all about it in the slide of Dee’s tongue against his shaft.

The room fell silent for a few minutes, save for quiet sex sounds. Finally, Sam cleared his throat.

“So,” he said. His voice was hoarse with controlled desire. “What’s the plan?”

Samuel released Sam’s cock, throwing his arms around Sam’s shoulders. “I want you inside me,” he murmured, mouth against Sam’s neck.

Dee pulled off Dean’s cock with a loud pop. “Yeah!” he said enthusiastically, looking up at Dean. “And you can do me.” His chin was shiny with saliva. He wiped it off with the back of his hand.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam raised an eyebrow and gave Dean a crooked grin. Dean half-laughed, shaking his head.

“Why the fuck not,” he said.

***

A little while later, Dee and Samuel were lying on the bed on their stomachs. Both were naked now. Dean had shed the rest of his clothing, too.

Before they joined the fancy boys, Dean grabbed Sam for an openmouthed kiss. Sam returned it eagerly, holding Dean tightly to him.

“You still okay with this?” Sam asked quietly.

Dean glanced at Samuel and Dee, who were looking over their shoulders and watching with dilated pupils and slightly open mouths.

“Oh, yeah,” Dean said fervently. He shook his head. “Weirdest fucking thing we’ve done in a long life of crazy and weird, but yeah. I’m good.”

Sam smiled and kissed him again quickly. They separated and approached Samuel and Dee.

Sam smacked Samuel’s ass a couple times, a heavy blow on each cheek. Samuel cried out delightedly, the sound turning into a moan as Sam soothed the skin with a gentle touch.

“Again,” Samuel said with a stuttering breath.

Sam chuckled. “Maybe another time.” He spread Samuel’s cheeks with his fingers and got down so he could lick a slow line from Samuel’s perineum to his hole. Samuel groaned, hips rocking into the bed.

Meanwhile, Dean hesitated over Dee’s body for a moment, then turned him over and leaned down to kiss him, running his hand over Dee’s chest and stomach. Dee gasped and broke the kiss when Dean wrapped his hand around his cock.

“Dean – Dean – ” Dee said.

“Seems like you didn’t get that much done to you yet tonight,” Dean muttered. Dee’s tone was so intense that Dean felt somehow like he needed to explain his actions.

“I don’t care,” Dee said, breathing hard. “Between watching them and – you in my _mouth_ – ” Dean leaned down and kissed him again, thinking that was enough of that, but when he pulled back, Dee was still talking. “But this is – oh, Dean – ”

“All right, all right,” Dean said, a little unnerved at the look in his double’s eyes. He gave Dee a few more slow strokes, then released his cock.

Dee looked crestfallen. Just for an instant, the expression here and gone, but Dean caught it and felt a throb of sympathy. He patted Dee’s cheek.

“Relax, man,” he said, and gave him another quick kiss. “I’m gonna take care of you, all right? Roll over again for me.”

Dee’s face relaxed into an expression of profound relief. He nodded and rolled over, following the prompting of Dean’s guiding hands. Dean let his hands linger on Dee’s sides as he kissed his way down the symbols on Dee’s spine, feeling Dee’s shuddery breaths in and out. Finally, he grabbed the lube and dribbled a generous amount in Dee’s crack and onto his own fingers.

As he did, he continued to keep half an eye on Sam and Samuel. Samuel had been making near-constant noises of breathy, needy pleasure as Sam laved his hole, flicking and teasing it.

“Please,” Samuel begged. “Sam, please, please…”

Sam stopped abruptly when he saw Dean with the lube in his hands, sitting up and motioning for Dean to pass it over when he was done with it.

“No – more!” Samuel said hotly.

“You were so polite for a second there,” Sam said, sounding amused as he made use of the lube.

Dee laughed, earning a glare from Samuel. But the smile abruptly fell from Dee’s face at the touch of Dean’s finger against his hole. Samuel was quickly distracted by Sam at his.

Sam and Dean didn’t rush the prep, but worked efficiently. It didn’t take very long before Samuel and Dee were making noise constantly, pushing back against Sam and Dean’s fingers.

When Sam and Dean judged them ready, they helped Samuel and Dee onto their hands and knees, positioning them on the bed so that everyone could watch each other. Samuel and Dee paused to grab at each other and kiss passionately. Sam and Dean watched them as they spread lube over each other’s cocks, thrusting into each other’s touch. Sam’s eyes were bright; Dean was grinning in anticipation.

Finally, Sam and Dean positioned themselves. Dean gave Sam a questioning look and Sam nodded. They sank into their doppelgangers simultaneously, earning a cry from Samuel and a low groan from Dee. Samuel and Dee’s backs arched, their heads thrown back, looking thoroughly debauched and as if they were thoroughly enjoying it.

“Fuck,” Dean swore. He stared down at Dee’s back, then at Sam and Samuel. He shook his head. “Jesus, you two look…”

“So do you,” Sam gasped. He pulled nearly out of Samuel and pushed slowly back in, eliciting a needy sound from Samuel.

“You good, Dean?” Dee asked breathlessly.

“Fuck, yeah,” Dean said, suppressing distracting thoughts about being balls deep in essentially _himself_. He started thrusting slowly. “You?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Dee echoed, pushing back against Dean’s rhythm.

“Faster,” Samuel demanded.

Sam looked wry and slowed down, making Samuel whine. He looked frantically at Dee, who shrugged.

“Please?” Samuel tried.

“Better,” Sam said, and went a little faster.

They all stopped talking and the room was filled with nothing but the sounds of their coupling; ragged breathing and moans and the slap of flesh on flesh, both sets of Winchesters lost in the tight heat or penetrating fullness of their bodies. Sam eventually acquiesced to Samuel’s requests of faster and harder; Dean more or less kept pace with him, though he was instinctively gentler with Dee.

After awhile Samuel started begging again; when Sam decided he’d done it enough, he wrapped a hand around Samuel’s cock. Dee hadn’t asked for anything, but Dean followed suit. Samuel and Dee gasped and got much louder. They gazed into each other’s eyes as they came almost simultaneously, crying out Sam and Dean’s names.

Sam and Dean watched each other’s faces, too, as they pounded into their doubles. Dean was so busy staring at Sam that his own orgasm almost surprised him. He cried out as he shot into Dee, holding Dee’s hips tightly. Sam followed right after him, coming with a low, satisfied groan.

They barely had time to catch their breath before the fancy boys were all over them, wrapping their arms around their necks and kissing them hard. Sam and Dean laughed as they kissed them back.

“All right, all right,” Dean grumbled eventually, mostly for show. He let his arms rest around Dee’s hips. “You’re fine.”

“You don’t understand,” Dee said. “We thought for so long that you’d never do this with us.”

“We haven’t even known you for that long,” Dean pointed out.

“Well, it felt like forever,” Samuel said, nuzzling Sam’s neck. “We wanted to right away.”

“You two are so weird,” Dean said. “Who meets funhouse mirror versions of themselves and immediately wants to have sex with them?”

“Who doesn’t?” Dee said, sounding puzzled.

“It’s not just that,” Samuel said softly. “We thought we were going to lose everything. We _did_ lose everything.” Sam stroked his back. Samuel smiled, and it chased away most of the sadness in his eyes. “But we gained two new brothers.”

“Yeah,” Dee agreed, pressing a kiss to Dean’s tattoo. “Now we all have two new brothers.”

Dean, wide-eyed, caught Sam’s gaze. Sam was smiling. He gave Dean a little shrug. Dean blew out a breath, looking exasperated, but Sam knew him too well to be fooled.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “I guess we do.”


End file.
